happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin And Happy Feet: A Merry Walrus Spectacular (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the third chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet: A Merry Walrus Spectacular written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Moment". Plot (Back at Frozen Land, Bambadee, Mumble, Dot and Erik are in there frost bite disguises, getting ready to go into the gate) *Bambadee: The guards are still here? *Mumble: We can go, no matter what. *Bambadee: Yeah we can go, we're in our disguises. *Dot: I'll teach them something. *Erik: Dot, where are you going? (Two Frost Bite Securities are still guarding the door) *Frost Bite Security #1: You see what i'm seeing? *Frost Bite Security #2: We're having people over. *Dot: Hey ice, you want to go out to a dance club? *Frost Bite Security #1: Ma'am, you are sexy. *Dot: Do you need some water to go with? *Frost Bite Security #1: Do you want to go pass by the gate? There's people out there to meet with. *Dot: I got boys to take care of. *Bambadee: Wow, what a wall this is. *Erik: Big top tower. *Mumble: We're just trying to pass through. *Bambadee: Lady, the gate is this way. *Dot: Hey honey, mind take these boys for a walk? *Bambadee: Well they're not in our team. *Mumble: Let us in. *Frost Bite Security #1: Okay! You may pass. *Mumble: Thank you. *Bambadee: Now we can go in. *Erik: Yippie. (Going through the gate, we arrived at the guardian kingdom where all the guardians are walking, talking, standing and sitting on those of those ice rocks like a village) *Bambadee: Check this place out. *Mumble: They're all guardians? *Bambadee: Sure they are. It's a place for guardians only. *Dot: I never seen a bunch of frost bites holding up their staffs. *Erik: They sure do look like guardians. *Bambadee: Let's go catch up with Noel. *Mumble: Okie dokie. *Noel: When we move the land, we back up for nobody. Not even the strangers. *Lin: You got a good point there Noel. *Noel: With the very best of pressure, we are a shark-free zone no matter what. *Lary: Forget sharks, the blue crystal puffles are always floating around whatever we go. *Lang: They may be soft, but cute. *Bambadee: Hello my friends. What a nice territory of frost bites you are. *Noel: Are you new? You guys don't look sharp to me. *Bambadee: I'm shiny like a horn. *Lin: They look very strange to me. *Lang: Aren't they with the Merry Walrus? *Mumble: We're friends with the far-walkers that were following the Merry Walrus. *Noel: Do i believe you? *Bambadee: I am me. *Noel: Me? Who's me? *Bambadee: Us. *Noel: I know what is wrong with you guys. *Bambadee: What did we do? Are we trying to trick the people into sneaking to the guardians' zone? *Noel: Just kidding. You guys are one of a kind. *Mumble: Oh really? You never seen a realistic penguin like me. *Lary: The little one look clean and cute. Aw. *Erik: That's me. *Mumble: That's my son. *Noel: Your son? *Lin: Like a sun? *Mumble: It's just a offspring. *Noel: Like a child? *Mumble: Yes! How many questions do i have to ask you? *Noel: Nothing. You're good to go. *Mumble: Thank you but no thank you. *Noel: Hey, don't you want any ice cubes? *Dot: Just keep them to yourself. *Noel: Fine. Look like they're all gonna melt. (The Merry Walrus was walking until he catch up with a lot of friends) *Bambadee: Merry Walrus, we made it. *Merry Walrus: Whoa, what are you doing here? *Mumble: We came to see you. *Merry Walrus: Why are you so icy? *Dot: We wanted to catch up with you. *Merry Walrus: You're all Frost Bites? *Bambadee: Don't freak out. You know what you are going to say. *Merry Walrus: I thought you guys are normal. Did you change your mind on getting the crystal ball? *Bambadee: No. We need something else to light up our Christmas tree for tonight. *Merry Walrus: Take a look at this museum. I think you will like it. *Bambadee: It's a council area. Let's take a look. (At the council area, the gang take a look at a gallery of memoriable guardians of Frozen Land) *Mumble: Aren't those kings? *Merry Walrus: Those are the rulers of the past. Each ruler used to rule over Frozen Land over the years of protecting the island. *Mumble: They're the lords of the world. *Bambadee: Har har har, fear me to your destiny. *Erik: I'm a little tiny lord. *Dot: That's it, no more mocking lords. *Bambadee: Okay, keep going. *Merry Walrus: As you can see here, we have a portrait of Noel. *Dot: He look pretty cool there. *Mumble: I didn't know he has long hair. *Erik: Just like a rock star. *Dot: He lead all of his frost bites into the land. *Merry Walrus: I was there too. I made history with Noel and all of his people. *Bambadee: You and Noel must have a good relationship. *Merry Walrus: Very well, i helped him create the whole city of ice. *Bambadee: A city of ice?! *Mumble: That's wild. *Erik: Just like a tower of macaroni. *Merry Walrus: That's crazy. *Dot: Do you guys hold staffs? *Merry Walrus: Not really. Unless an elder can hold one. *Mumble: In my world, we disn't need ro hold staffs. *Merry Walrus: Observe. *Erik: What is the problem? *Merry Walrus: I thought you feather penguins are suppose to have your elders holding staffs. *Mumble: We're realistic. We don't need sticks to hold on to our fins. *Banbadee: But we do. *Merry Walrus: Good for you. *Dot: Let's explore more on the frost bite's origins. (At the disnosis area for the frost bites) *Merry Walrus: Take a look at the DNA for a frost bite. *Bambadee: Wow. They're really sharp with ice. *Merry Walrus: Born with ice, made of ice. *Mumble: They're rare and special. *Erik: Just like Sven. *Merry Walrus: What kind of person is Sven? *Erik: He is a flying puffin with a lot of love from fans. *Merry Walrus: I never met this guy before in my life. *Bambadee: You're so obsessed with him. *Merry Walrus: Next room. (At the skeleton area) *Bambadee: Eek! What is this place? *Merry Walrus: This is what Frost Bites look like in their bodies. Shiny ice of bones inside of their blood. *Dot: Their blood is water? *Merry Walrus: Everything inside their body is water. *Erik: Do they melt to water? *Merry Walrus: Yes. When they're dead. *Bambadee: Blah, i'm going to get sick. *Merry Walrus: No you won't. They're frosted. *Bambadee: It could be worse than having water boogers in your nose. *Erik: Yuck. *Dot: Where can their heart be? *Merry Walrus: It's a ice crystal located in their blood. *Mumble: That's a heart. *Merry Walrus: The ice powers are inside of the frost bite's body. This reheals their insume system every month. *Dot: That's a lot of science work there. *Bambadee: How about we drink their blood? *Merry Walrus: No! The horror! Don't drink their water! *Bambadee: Is it a bad thing? *Merry Walrus: Yes. I don't want anyone getting a disease. *Bambadee: It's okay. No one want to get sick. *Merry Walrus: No one is ever sick. *Mumble: Good for us. *Merry Walrus: That's all we can explain for the frost bite's DNA. *Dot: We need to get going. *Merry Walrus: That's good luck to you. (Back at Club Penguin Island on the Stage, it was empty as Montay, Carlos, Blazer, Dylan, Ting-Ting and Alto check in the costume box for costumes to wear) *Montay: Why they don't have a size for small penguins like us? *Carlos: We're not big like them. *Blazer: What kind of person are you? *Montay: Dude, we're penguins. The big guys are penguins too. *Dylan: Why is this place so empty. *Ting-Ting: There is no show tonight! It's all blank. *Alto: Like a empty coloring page. *Ting-Ting: Who need coloring pages when you have paint programs like Paintbrush. *Alto: Does this place have candies? *Carlos: No. It's a Stage. It's a place where everyone dress in costumes and act in plays like a movie. *Montay: This isn't a movie theater. It's just a freaking room of nothingness. *Blazer: What is the point of being in this place? *Montay: It's a Stage. Stop judging a place by its look. *Blazer: I dare to throw a prank on you for next year's Christmas. *Montay: I hope not. *Carlos: Don't even think about it. *Montay: Who cares. (Esequiel, Josesito and Lovelace are playing hockey in the stadium) *Esequiel: Over here. *Josesito: I got it. *Lovelace: Hey, that was my only score. *Esequiel: Kicking like the 90's. *Hugh: Just hit already. *Lovelace: Whatever or not, i'm kicking in. *kick the puck to the goal* *Hugh: Goal! *Sven: Oh well, i tried. *Esequiel: Good job Lovelace. Good job. *Josesito: You rock. *Esequiel: Wanna play again? *Lovelace: Oh yes, let's play again. *Hugh: I'll get the puck going. (Gloria and Cho Cho are sitting at the Beach, watching the sun as they look to the view of the ocean) *Gloria: This is a very unique island. But what if they come back with the replacement? *Cho Cho: You know how things will work out. Mumble haven't came back in like a hour. *Gloria: I still miss them. Hopefully, they will be back soon. *Cho Cho: Montay and the boys are still at the Stage, doing nothing but looking for clothes. *Gloria: Don't you wanna play hockey with your buddies? *Cho Cho: They have been playing like forever. I'm just gonna sit. *Gloria: Me too. (The Adelie Amigos are at the Wilderness, trying to catch some food in the lake) *Ramón: Gosh, why won't these sticks catch? *Raul: They're not fishing rods. *Rinaldo: They're just sticks. *Ramón: Who use sticks nowadays? *Lombardo: You know i do. *Nestor: Seriously? Can we at least use fishing rods? *Raul: We can't use rods. *Ramón: Forget rods, let's fish instead. *Nestor: Jump in the water! (The Adelie Amigos jump in he water to catch fish) *Ramón: Under the sea with the little fishes. *Raul: We can still catch them. *Ramón: But the problem is that they're too big. *Nestor: What's with the big thing that you don't get? We can still catch them whatever size they are. *Rinaldo: Just like grabbing a big piece of pizza. *Raul: On the ocean bro. *Rinaldo: Like a ocean man. *Ramón: Catch the fluffy one! *Raul: Fluffy fish! *Rinaldo: Gonna get it first. *Nestor: Wait for me. *Ramón: Here fluffy fluffy. *Raul: Over here to the yellow one. *Rinaldo: Get over here. *Nestor: Watch and learn amigos. *chase after Fluffy* *Raul: Go get the fish you guys. *Ramón: Fish! (The Adelie Amigos chase after the Fluffy fish) *Rinaldo: Here kitty kitty. *Raul: It's a sea creature. *Rinaldo: Well that thing is mine fish! *Ramón: Oh look, there's a grey fish. We're rich! (The grey fish joins along) *Raul: This is mind-blowing crazy! *Ramón: Come on, i can still catch that fish if i want to. *Nestor: This island is like a iceberg with caves in the water. *Ramón: We're in the deep. Didn't you expect to have a underwater world below? *Nestor: Then why is everyone trying to discover the lost seas in the deep? *Ramón: Because we don't care. (The mullet joins along in the chase) *Raul: We got a big fish coming! *Ramón: Big fish! Gotta swim! (At the underground pool, in the windows, the adelies are still chasing the fishes with Smulley and Suneroo watching them in the pool) *Smulley: Ho ho ho. That is dope. *Suneroo: This is like watching a shark on the window. (The adelies are almost reaching to the fishes) *Ramón: This is it. Lunch is for everyone! *Lombardo: Fish glorious fish! (The shark came by, scaring the fishes and the amigos behind) *Ramón: Shark! *Raul: Glad it wasn't a leopard seal, but swim for your lives! (The adelies are being chased by the shark from going around in the cave and reaching into the bottom of the sea) *Lombardo: That was scary! You let the fishes go bye-bye. *Ramón: That wasn't me. It was the shark's idea! *Rinaldo: Then why did the stupid shark have to scare the fishes like that? *Ramón: We found land. To the surface! (The adelies jump out of the water by heading to the lake with the shark jumping into the surface and flopping back to the sea) *Ramón: Shoot, that was a close one. *Raul: We save our butts back here. *Rinaldo: Never swimming with a predator ever again. *Nestor: It was scary. *Lombardo: I hate sharks. *Ramón: We lost our food. Why didn't you guys catch the fish before going back into the land? *Raul: You should've get us all killed with that shark chasing us. *Rinaldo: Don't you guys wanna die? *Nestor: No. *Lombardo: Never again. *Ramón: We have nothing to eat. Great. Now we're in the back side of the island. *Raul: We're far from the mountains. *Lombardo: I want it that way. *Ramón: What? What did you say? *Lombardo: I want it that way. That's all i said. *Ramón: Giving back an apology. How rude of you. *Lombardo: We can't split up. We don't live here. *Ramón: If we can, then this will be like last time. *Nestor: We'll do it our way. That's the point of finding our own courage. *Ramón: I have courage. *Lombardo: And how. *Ramón: Let's walk back to the wilderness for camping. *Raul: You said so. (The Amigos walk into the path of the wilderness as they started to sing "I Want It That Way" by The Backstreet Boys) *Ramón: Yeah You are my iceberg The one desire Believe when I say I want it that way *Raul: But we are two worlds apart Can't reach to your heart When you say That I want it that way *Ramón: Tell me why. *Raul: Ain't nothin' but a heartache. *Ramón: Tell me why. *Rinaldo: Ain't nothin' but a mistake. *Ramón: Tell me why. *Nestor: I never want to hear you say. *Lombardo: I want it that way. *Ramón Am I, your iceberg? Your one, desire *Nestor: Yes I know, it's too late But I want it that way *Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo: *dance in a circle and sing* Tell me why Ain't nothin' but a heartache Tell me why Ain't nothin' but a mistake Tell me why, I never want to hear you say I want it that way *Rinaldo: Now I can see that we've fallen apart From the way that it used to be, yeah *Raul: No matter the distance I want you to know That deep down inside of me *Nestor: You are my iceberg The one desire You are *Raul: You are. *Rinaldo: You are. *Ramón: You are. *Lombardo: We are. (In a space dream sequence, the adelie amigos are in a big snowball, watching over the stars and looking at the cosmic stars of all the friends in Antarctica like Mumble, Gloria, Lovelace, Noah, Erik, Sven, Carmen, Seymour and Miss Viola) *Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo: Don't want to hear you say Ain't nothin' but a heartache Ain't nothin' but a mistake Don't want to hear you say I never want to hear you say I want it that way *Raul: Tell me why Ain't nothin' but a heartache Tell me why Ain't nothin' but a mistake Tell me why I never want to hear you say I want it that way *Rinaldo: Tell me why Ain't nothin' but a heartache Ain't nothin' but a mistake Tell me why I never want to hear you say Never want to hear you say it I want it that way *Ramón: Cause I want it that way''. (The space dream sequence ended as the adelie amigos are standing on a rock, watching the sky) *Nestor: Being a member of the Adelie Amigos is like being a member of Adelie-Land. *Ramón: It feels a lot like home. *Raul: Do you wanna grab a drink of water? *Ramón: Yes. I hope we can catch up with that PH girl at the Pet Shop. *Lombardo: Yeah, come on. We gotta get on the ride. *Ramón: Don't worry PH, i'm coming for you! *Rinaldo: Wait up bros. *Raul: Don't leave us behind. (The Adelie Amigos left the wilderness and back at Frozen Land in the guardian zone, Bambadee, Mumble, Dot, Erik and Merry Walrus are sitting on the bench, watching over the sun) *Bambadee: What a nice land this is. *Mumble: Fresh from the outside. *Dot: It feels hot, isn't it? *Merry Walrus: It's winter. You won't sweat in the cold season. *Mumble: It feel smooth like a snowflake. *Erik: I'm a special snowflake. *Mumble: No you're not icy. *Erik: I can shoot ice balls like this. *try shooting ice balls* Didn't work. *Mumble: You don't have superpowers. *Merry Walrus: Come with me my friends. There is something i really need to show you. *Bambadee: Not again.We already gone to a lot of places like the museum. *Merry Walrus: It's a very different one. (Bambadee, Mumble, Dot, Erik and Merry Walrus left the guardian zone and walk into the town of Frozen Land) *Dot: What is the secret with their origins? *Merry Walrus: It's very unique. They may peace with the penguins from far away to Club Penguin Island. *Erik: This is where we reside. *Bambadee: Reside? *Mumble: Erik, you're not suppose to say it. *Erik: What did i do? *Merry Walrus: You're the same people from the dock of my island! *Dot: Want some water? *Merry Walrus: No thank you. Why are you guys dressed in ice beasts? *Bambadee: We're not ice beasts, we're frost bites. *Merry Walrus: Frost bites? Then why didn't you say so? *Bambadee: We were not with you the whole time since these guys came into the island. *Leedah: Guys, guys. I need your help. *Bambadee: What do you want? Can't you see we're having a conversation? *Leedah: Have anyone seen Rockhopper? *Mumble: Rockhopper? He was at the bar earlier. *Leedah: I can't find him. Did he went out with his puffle pet Yarr? *Bambadee: He is still at the bar. I left when he has the rest of my drink. *Leedah: You guys know where Rockhopper is? (Rockhopper and Yarr are still at the bar) *Rockhopper: Who want some french toast?! *Froat Bite #1: Give me a bread. *Rockhopper: Now with cinnamon! *Frost Bite #2: Coffee with cream on it! *Rockhopper: Bring them coffee! *Frost Bite Waiter: One coffee comong up. (The gang came back to the bar) *Bambadee: Heyo! *Rockhopper: What's up everyone? *Leedah: Rockhopper, it's you. *Rockhopper: Leedah? What are you doing here? *Leedah: I have been looking all over for you. *Rockhopper: Wait, who are these guys? *Merry Walrus: They're just people i don't know. *Leedah: Wait. These two small ones don't look anything like them. *Mumble: What the? *Merry Walrus: I've seen them at my island. *Rockhopper: I knew it. It's you. *Bambadee: How do you know i'm in disguise? *Leedah: These are real penguins? *Mumble: You know it's us. *Dot: We can explain outside. (Bambadee, Mumble, Dot, Erik, Merry Walrus, Rockhopper and Leedah are walking in the streets) *Leedah: What were you guys thinking? Are you trying to become frost bites like them? *Bambadee: We didn't mean to. *Rockhopper: We're not fools like the skuas are. *Mumble: Why are we getting so upset? *Erik: You're making us fools. *Bambadee: Why would i be the fool in you? *Leedah: You scared me as frost bites. *Dot: We saw you all the way to the top of the Migrator. *Leedah: What kind of people you are? *Bambadee: *take the ice off. Surprise, it's me. *Mumble: *take the ice off* Hello. *Erik: *take the ice off* I'm so cold. *Dot: *take the ice off* Hey, i got water for you. *Leedah: Ugh, i'm leaving. *Rockhopper: Leedah, come back. *Leedah: Never alone. I'll find a place on my own. *Rockhopper: But....i? *Bambadee: Just leave the girl alone. *Rockhopper: Oh, look what you done. *Bambadee: Why would i be part pf this? *Rockhopper: Just leave now. Leave! *Dot: But we didn't do anything bad. '''MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet: A Merry Walrus Spectacular (Chapter 3) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Holiday Stories